joint_task_force_bellerophonfandomcom-20200215-history
U.S.S. Thermopylae
History In 2380, the Vesta-class starship was developed as a multi-mission explorer as well as a tested for new, experimental technologies such as the quantum slipstream drive. During the initial development of the Vesta-class, most of the technology being tested were considered top-secret. Primarily having a science-focus, the Vesta-class boasted some of the most advanced sensor packages that can even provide sensor data from the future while the vessel was in the slipstream. The most notable vessel of this class was launched in 2381, the U.S.S. Aventine commanded by the then Captain Dexar who was killed along with his XO during an engagement with the Borg over Acamar Prime which forced Lieutenant Commander Dax to take command of the Aventine. Soon after this conflict, Starfleet gave Ezri full command of the Aventine and granted her a field promotion to Captain. After almost 30+ years, this class is still in service. 2413-Present With the discovery of a Dyson Sphere in the Beta Quadrant, access to other parts of the galaxy was now possible via Iconian Gateways that have recently been activated. Since Iconian technology has proven to be far too powerful for anyone to control, the three major powers of the Alpha Quadrant established a joint effort to further explore the recently discovered Dyson Sphere as well as the rest of the galaxy, namely the Delta Quadrant. Once a stable route to the Delta Quadrant was found, Starfleet and other members of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance began sending ships through to explore what was beyond. One such vessel that was tasked with continued exploration of the Delta Quadrant was the USS Thermopylae under the command of then Captain Aarl Tyrin. The Thermopylae was specifically commissioned for this task, carrying with it the latest in scientific as well as military technology the Alliance had at the time. Captain Aarl and his crew began their long trek into the Delta Quadrant following the path that the USS Voyager used throughout their 7-year journey. Their primary goal was to chart areas in the Delta Quadrant that Voyager ''did not chart on its original journey 30+ years ago. Equipped with advice from Admiral Janeway, her crew's logs and reports, the ''Thermopylae was prepared to face many of the adversities the Delta Quadrant had. Prior to the Thermopylae's completion of their mission in the Delta Quadrant, they were recalled to assist in the defense of key Alliance worlds during the Iconian War. The crew fought valiantly and managed to successfully drive off Iconian forces alongside the Alliance. Throughout their time in the Delta Quadrant, the crew faced many challenges ranging from old adversaries to strange aliens that have the ability to manipulate or inhabit Quantum Nebulae. In addition to being able to tackle what the Quadrant threw at them, the crew of the Thermopylae had a wealth of technology and weapons at their disposal. Once their mission was completed, Starfleet recalled the Thermopylae back to Earth Space Dock for crew rotations and much needed refits and repairs. During the latter half of 2418 and into 2419, then Captain Aarl was promoted to Rear Admiral and given the choice to choose his flagship for future assignments. Seeing as he has commanded the Thermopylae ''for many years, it was an obvious choice. By mid-2419, the Alliance established a new Task Force, Joint Task Force Bellerophon and now Admiral Aarl is a member of the Task Force Command. With his new assignment as Commander of their Diplomatic and Exploration wing, he brought the ''Thermopylae ''with him and now serves as the Task Force's primary science vessel as well as Aarl's flagship. In addition to all the latest scientific abilities at the crew's disposal, the ''Thermopylae also carries a small contingent of fighter squadrons for scouting and patrol duties. Experimental Technology With the Vesta-class line of vessels being a test bed for new technologies, the Thermopylae carried some of the latest and cutting edge equipment on board which includes: * Phase Cloak Technology * Quantum Entanglement Communications * Quantum Slipstream Drive * Quantum Phaser Cannon / Lance Weapon * Secondary Warp Core * Multidimensional Wave-Function Analysis Module * Quantum Shield Bubble Crew & Officers * Captain: '''Elizabeth Thompson * '''Executive Officer: Brian Dillon * Chief Engineer (CHENG): '''Thirv * '''Chief Tactical / Security Officer: OPEN * Chief Science Officer: Baytor * Chief Medical Officer (CMO): OPEN * Helmsman: OPEN * Chief Operations Officer: OPEN